The Blooming Love
by Fading Evil Life
Summary: Hagomoro Gitsune transfers to Rikuo's high school! Is there going to be trouble, who knows? Will their be romance, you bet your sweet butt there will.


Ring! Ring! The bells of the school ring for the start of the first hour. Rikuo just started coming in with the bags full of bread for his classmates. Handing them out, he noticed something he shouldn't have. Hagomoro Gitsune, whom we shall kall Hagomoro Kitsune, for naming purposes. Rikuo got tensed up. Kitsune chose a seat right next to Rikuo, and was completely ignorant of the daggers coming from Yuki-Onna's eyes.

_'What's she doing here? Is she here to attack me?'_ thought Rikuo, with sudden fear, and anticipation for an attack.

Kitsune moved in closer, making Rikuo edge his seat away from her. She kept on edging towards him, until she fell out of her chair.

Yuki-Onna figured out what Kitsune's true intentions are. She is in love with Rikuo. A smile lept across her face. _'I must tell Rikuo at once! Hoo, just think of how much of a kick he'll get out of this!'_

When Yuki-Onna told Rikuo, he started saying, "That's not true! It can't be!"

"Well it is, the truth hurts sweetheart," Yuki-Onna replied, with a dastardly smile on her face.

The teacher told Rikuo to show Kitsune around the school. Rikuo gave her a tour around the school, but was three meters away from her.

"Why are you so distant? We used to be enemies, but I've joined your Hyakki Yako, and I've tried my best to be nice," she said in a saddened tone.

"I've heard a rumor from Tsurara that you like me. Is that true?" Rikuo asked, a little bit nervous and anxious for the answer.

She didn't answer me, but told me, "I'll answer you if we can go to the PE shed."

Rikuo gulped, "O-okay." And so the rest of the tour went out, with just each of them giving small talk and becoming more friendly by the second they speak to each other.

Later on the tour, when showing the gym, the destination they had in mind was reached. Rikuo swallowed hard, and opened the door allowing her to get in.

"You can go in first," Rikuo said to Kitsune.

"No, you can," Kitsune said, and when Rikuo agreed, an evil smile lurked across her face.

Bang! The door was shut with a loud sound. Kitsune put a baseball bat in between the door handles to make sure no one can get in. "Yes, Rikuo, I do like you, in fact, I'm infatuated with you." She put him down on a mat that was already unraveled.

"Y-your p-p-panties," Rikuo said, blushing at the fact that he saw her pure white and laced panties.

"OH SHI-" she yelled, embarrased out of her mind. The next few moments were them just sitting next to each other with their back turned.

"I still have one more question for you, Rikuo," Kitsune said, in a shy hushed voice. "Will you go out with me?"

Rikuo's heart skipped a beat, and he turned around to see a pink faced, Hagomoro Kitsune. _'So cute! She's so beautiful, I"m so glad we became a _Hyakki Yako_ together,'_ Rikuo's inner thoughts played, and in his mind, he saw the Night version of himself give him a thumbs up and a smile of satisfaction and approval.

"S-s-sure," Rikuo found himself saying yes. He held Kitsune's hand, and stared in her eyes, and their lips made contact. The first kiss to their high school year.

Holding hands back to class, when each person passed them, they started to blush, and most male students are starting to hate the guts of Rikuo for getting the new transfer student.

When school was out, she asked if they could go do something romantic.

"Hmm, something romantic," Rikuo pondered. "I want to go somewhere like that, but I just don't know where any romantic place is."

"The amusement park?" she asked.

"Let's go on our day off. That'd be fun!" Rikuo smiled his innocent smile.

Walking to his house, (Kitsune lives with him), they started to play around with each other.

They started playing their Xbox 360. They were just messing around on some fighting game, until Rikuo got the idea to treat her to dinner after he heard her stomach growl.

"Sorry guys, gonna treat this fair lady to dinner, you can have dinner without me," Rikuo said in a rush, getting his ass out of the house as fast as he could.

With Kitsune just following along at her own speed, she saw Rikuo take a turn, and followed, until they were at this restaurant. He let out a sigh of relief. "Thank god! It's not closed yet," he said out loud.

"Yo Rikuo!" the manager said.

"Hey, how's business going for yah?" Rikuo asked, as if he was good at small talk.

"Fine, it's going fine. If you want, I'll treat you to a meal, 50% off! And I see you have yourself a lady, a fine girl she is," he told Rikuo.

"Heheh, thanks!" Rikuo replied to the compliment he got.

Ordering the food was easy, for he could let her get whatever she wanted, and three entrées. She picked out the three priciest items here steak, crab and lobster, giving Rikuo a nervous chuckle, while he just ordered some steak.

When the food arrived, a look of excitement came upon Kitsune's eyes, "It's been so long since I ate like this!"

Rikuo just smiled to that fact, slicing his rare steak to easily put into his mouth. Finishing up the meal, Rikuo had to pay a 300,000 yen bill. There goes his allowance for three months.

The trip home was short, and quiet for some reason, whenever Rikuo tried to open up a conversation, it was always shut down by the eerie silence coming from Kitsune. Though, when they got home it was completely different. Entering Rikuo's room, he could see that she started blushing madly. Thus, her animal instincts kicked in. She immediately forced herself upon Rikuo, pinning him down, she started unbuttoning her shirt, but stopped, right when she had her shirt unbuttoned, and her bra was showing. Hot tears were streaming down her eyes.

"Oi, Kitsune-sama, are you okay?" Rikuo asked, shocked at her tears, and her actions.

Tears still streamed down her eyes, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, it's just that, I hate it when my animal instincts kick in like this, and it often times it wants me to mate with my current boyfriend."

Rikuo shocked to hear this, grabbed Kitsune, and hugged her tightly, not letting go. She started to hug him back, with tears going down her eyes, thus them staring at each other, under the limelight, and they both kissed each other pationately.

"Rikuo, I love you," she said, grabbing hold of him, and smiling.

"Same here, I love you too," he said back to her.

"Well that was good movie, don't you agree?" Rikuo asked Kitsune.

"Yeah, it was so touching, and the great thing was that coincidentally they had the same name as we do," Kitsune smirked.

When they arrived home, they had dinner, which was rather filling for them. Once finished, Kitsune and Rikuo went into the room they share. Kitsune got onto Rikuo before he fell asleep, pasionately making out with him, including tongue.

"Good night, sexy," Rikuo said in a nonchalant way.

"You too, my dear," replied Kitsune, falling asleep fast.

When Rikuo fell asleep he started snoring really loud. Kitsune woke up almost instantly, with blood shot eyes, from his snoring. She then decided to put on earmuffs to muffle the sound, and get some good night sleep for tomorrow's day at school.


End file.
